In Your Eyes
by Aislinn Aurora
Summary: Eight years ago in Konoha history, an almost magical story took place when you, Anko's younger sister, and Kamizuki Izumo, a normal chuunin, fell in love. What exactly happens when a dream lasting for so long finally comes true?


Name: Mitarashi Myoki

Gender: Female

Age: 14 years

Teammates: Iruka (Age 14) and Hayate (Age 15)

Family: Mitarashi Anko (Off with Orochimaru)

* * *

Your eyes blinked open to the sight of two sets of cheerful green eyes peeking over the edge of your bed, a mere inch from your own face. It caused you to let out a loud squeal and jump up into a sitting position, clutching your sheets up to your chin, all before realizing it was merely your optimistic caretaker/sensei, along with Saya, your little white fuzzball of a kitten. And Saya just happened to think that this would be a perfect time to leap up onto your lap. You ignored the cat, and turned to your sensei.

_"Dammit, Kita, not in the morning..."_

The woman merely laughed at your maturity and muttered something about breakfast as she left the room. Breakfast was all you needed to hear before deciding that you would get up now, at seven AM, rather than three hours later like usual. Normally, you wouldn't have a chance at getting up so early. Rather, you awake at ten, and rush to prepare for ten-thirty training with your team. By then, Kita is long gone and you can be as boring and gray as you want to be without worrying about her nagging.

Slowly, you stretched and rolled out of bed. You wobbled out of the room after Kita, your hair matted and your pajamas a rumpled mess. You followed your sensei's footsteps into the kitchen where you had a wonderfully delicious breakfast of overcooked pancakes with sugar free syrup and warm orange juice.

An hour and a half later, you and Kita arrived at the training grounds. You were wearing a tight black T-shirt and black shorts beneath your khaki trenchcoat-like jacket, a style you had borrowed from your sister, Anko. You had never gotten to the training grounds so early before, and never had you seen it so quiet. You almost always arrived late, and Iruka and Hayate would already be fully consumed in their taijutsu practice. Today, the only other people there so far were the jonin senseis: Kinjiro, Anzu, and Jundai. You still weren't fully awake, so you went to sit next to a tree while Kita trained.

You sat there for a long time, your thoughts drifting to all kinds of thoughts.You were brought back into the real world by the sight of Iruka. Iruka had been your friend for as long as you could remember. It just seemed he was always there. He had lived next door to you in the old days, when Anko and your parents were still around. When you were told he was to be on your team, you were releived. Hayate had always had an intimidating note about him, but if Iruka was there you would be okay. You two had helped each other through the hardest times of your lives, such as when your parents died. You were alone, both of you, but when you were with each other, you both knew things would get better...

But your attention soon shifted again, for walking a few feet behind Iruka, was the subject of your affection, Kamizuki Izumo, and his teammates, Hagane Kotetsu and Haruto Ayane. You knew Izumo very well, for in the academy, he had sat in the seat next to you everyday. His smile when he asked if the seat was taken made you melt inside, and since then, you couldn't help but adore him. He was too perfect. You were a bit upset when you were assigned to a team with Hayate instead of Izumo, but you were still happy because Izumo got to be on his team with his best friend, Kotetsu. After all, you wanted him to be happy, too.

Ignoring your shyness as best you could, you walked over to Iruka. You were so aware of Izumo's presence that even if you didn't see him, you would know he was there. But you hid your attraction well, as you did with many of you emotions. But inside you felt as if he was watching your every move, even though he was absorbed in conversation with Kotetsu and Ayane.

_"Hiya Iruka-chan!"_

Your greeting was somewhat halfhearted, but Iruka didn't seem to notice. He smiled his adorable smile and returned your hello. Together you two walked to where Kita was and waited for the rest of the chuunins to show up.

* * *

The training took all day, and by the time you got home you were exhausted. Kita was still as energetic as ever, though, which made you wonder if she ever tired at all. When you got back home, you went right into your room, forgetting about dinner entirely. Saya was curled up on your bed, apparently waiting for you. She let out a loud meow as you shut the door behind you and walked over to your bed. You sighed.

_"I saw Izumo-kun again today, like usual,"_ You said, unstrapping your ninja shoes and spreading yourself on your bed in front of Saya. _"Why can't I talk to him? Why don't I have any courage?"_ Saya meowed again. _"Why am I talking to a cat?"_ Kita would send her off to a mental institution if she found her talking to the kitten like that. Sighing once more, you pulled a sketchbook out from under your mattress and flipped it open to the fourth page, where you had been working on a picture of a sleeping Saya. You bt the end of your charcoal pencil, thinking. Slowly, you went over to your desk and replaced your charcoal pencil with a normal, #2, HB pencil. You flipped the page and started doodling a picture of Izumo.


End file.
